1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to information handling systems and in particular to modular, expandable rack-based information handling systems and design.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system (IHS) generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Large scale information handling systems are typically deployed in a physical structure referred to as a rack. A rack-based IHS typically includes a plurality of standard height and width IT gear that are inserted into an open chassis created by the frame of the rack. The connecting power and communication cables of these IT gear are then run from a first connector of the IT gear to a second, terminating connector or point on or off the rack, creating a bunch of hanging and/or loping cables running in-between the IT gears and other components of the rack in a non-organized fashion throughout the rack chassis. The conventional racks are designed with a specific depth that accommodates the standard depth IT gear being inserted in the rack, such that the communication and power cables connecting to the IT gear extend outside of the rack cabinet at the back and/or front of the rack. As more and more IT gear are added, the supporting cables are run indiscriminately throughout the rack, such that the collection of cables can result in an unsightly tangle of cables.
Additionally, certain IT gear within a rack may require additional security from physical theft, or manipulation, or re-configuration, while that IT gear is deployed in the rack. However, security of components within a physical rack-based IHS and security of the rack itself are often limited to maintaining the rack within a locked facility, with limited access to specific personnel. There is currently no mechanism for providing physical security of the individual rack components themselves, e.g., a specific block of servers, a storage sled, or other IT gear, to limit physical access to only select personnel of the larger number of people who may have access to the rack facility.